dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Dragon Thunder
& or & or |class=Rush Attack/Energy Wave Finger Beam |similar=Beam Ray Electric Shock HAIL Frieza Absolute Lightning Illusion Beam Cannon Illusion Dodon Ray Illusion Thunder Magical Thunder Neiz Bind Wave Shocker Flatline Thunder Shock Surprise' }} is a technique used by Rage Shenron. Overview Rage Shenron shoots beams of electricity from the fingers of his slime construct. Usage Dragon Thunder is first used by Rage Shenron on Goku, stunning him fairly well. He also used it briefly on Super Saiyan 4 Goku, but to no effect. This same attack is used on Super Saiyan 4 Goku by Omega Shenron, except it is shot down from the sky as a lightning bolt which sends the air-born Goku crashing down like a lightning bolt, but still not affecting him very much.Dragon Ball GT'' episode 59, "Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta" Omega Shenron also uses this attack in a painful variation on Vegeta, where he extends his spikes long enough to stab Vegeta right through his left shoulder and electrocutes him, nearly killing him.Dragon Ball GT episode 63, "Universal Allies" Variations *'Magical Thunder' - A magical-lightning based version of this attack used by many fighters in Dragon Ball Fusions. Video Game Appearances In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 and Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World, this attack is simply Omega Shenron calling down thunder from the sky just like the first time he used it on Super Saiyan 4 Goku, but he will also be able to store the energy in his body. He can wait to use it later, then calling the thunder down on the opponent. Omega Shenron's second version of the technique is used as his Rush Attack in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2, Budokai Tenkaichi 3, and Ultimate Tenkaichi. However, unlike in the series, the spikes impale the opponent on more than just one shoulder. In Ultimate Tenkaichi, Ultimate Shenron uses the first version of the technique during a boss fight in the Hero Mode. In Dragon Ball Heroes is the super attack of Rage Shenron in his Giant Form. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, it appears as one of Omega Shenron's Super Skills. Due to Omega Shenron's spikes being used as part of the technique, it is among the few techniques in the game that can not be learned, nor obtained by the Future Warrior. Also due to the way the technique is performed, it is somewhat of a difficult move to hit an opponent with. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, it returns as one of Omega Shenron's Super Skills, though once again cannot be obtained by the Future Warrior do to the nature in which it is performed. In Dragon Ball Fusions, Dragon Thunder is a Special Move used by Omega Shenron (Lv. 60), Kadoola (Lv. 51), Shabbet (Lv. 67), and Zalutz (Lv. 63). In this game it is fired from the user's finger similar to Rage Shenron's version. Trivia *In the English dub of Dragon Ball GT, this attack is called "Dragon Thunderclap" when used by Rage Shenron and the first time by Omega Shenron. The other time Omega Shenron uses this technique, he says only "Dragon Thunder" and adds the impaling of his victim. Gallery DragonThunder1.JPG|Rage Shenron charges his Dragon Thunderclap DT1.jpg|Rage Shenron fires the Dragon Thunderclap DT2.jpg|Goku is hit by Rage Shenron's Thunderclap DT3.jpg|Rage Shenron charges the Dragon Thunderclap DT4.jpg|Rage Shenron fires the Dragon Thunderclap Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta - Dragon Thunderclap.png|Goku hit by Omega Shenron's Dragon Thunderclap USFight5.JPG|Ultimate Shenron charges his Dragon Thunderclap in Ultimate Tenkaichi USFight6.JPG|Ultimate Shenron fires his Dragon Thunderclap in Ultimate Tenkaichi USFight7.JPG|Ultimate Shenron's Dragon Thunderclap in Ultimate Tenkaichi DBHDragonThunder1.png|Rage Shenron prepares the attack DBHDragonThunder2.png|Rage Shenron charges the attack DBHDragonThunder3.png|Rage Shenron fires Dragon Thunder References Site Navigation Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques